


Ken and Barbie

by Kellion330



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellion330/pseuds/Kellion330
Summary: This is a short milex story is based off the song “Ken and Barbie” by Kate Gill.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 9





	1. The Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story it’ll probably only have 5 parts. This is my first time publishing on ao3! I’ve recently moved here because I love the books better than Wattpad’s lol! I hope you enjoy.

He was sitting down alone at the edge of the slide. He’d just scrapped his knee. Alex winced in pain as tears began falling. He began blowing his lip as soft cries started escaping his lips. 

Miles saw him from across the play ground. He’d seen the blood on his knee and how no one was paying attention. Miles wasn’t the most out going kid but he cared for people. Seeing the boy made him sad. So he ran over. “Are you okay?” He asked the boy. He was looking down. His hair was in a part. Some of it was blond. He wore a blue football jersey and blue shorts to match. He was sobbing.

“It’s okay. Here I’ll help you.” He put his football down. “Can you tell me yer name?” Miles asked. “A-Alex!” He managed to say before breaking into tears. “Okay Awex. I like your name. Do you want me to help you?” He asked. He nodded sniffling. “I-I wanna go home.” He said. “Where is your home?” Miles asked Alex curiously. “My home is down that street. But I don’t wanna walk.” He said crying. He outstretched his hand. Alex looked up at him. He actually saw the boy’s face. He had a brown hair in a bowl cut. He smiled at him. Alex smiled back noticing the boy’s teeth. It made him laugh a little.

He took his hand and managed to get up. “Here wrap yer around me shoulder and we’ll walk Awex!” He said laughing. Alex laughed at the boy’s accent. He hopped, scared to use the knee that had been damaged. “Awex how old are you?” Miles asked as he concentrated on getting down the small slope from the playground mulch to the concrete. “I’m 8. I just turned it 4 months go.” He said quietly. “Me too! Except 2 months ago.” He said. “We can be friends if you want too Awex.” He said. 

Alex giggled at the boy and nodded. Alex stopped him after they walked for sometime. “This is where I live.” He said to him. “That’s boss!” Miles said. Alex laughed. “Who says that?” He asked him. Miles grinned. “It’s me Alex! I say that.” He said. Alex knocked on the door. His mum opened it. “Baby what happened?” She asked. “He fell off the slide.” Miles said to his mum. 

“Awww come here.” His mum hugged him. Miles stood there a little awkwardly. “Oh and you are?” His mum asked. “I’m Awex’s new friend. Miles!” He said smiling. “Well thank you so much.” She said. “It’s getting rather late.” His mum said. “Thank you Miles we can maybe play tomorrow at the playground.” He suggested. “Yes!!!” He said excitedly. Miles left after saying bye. He arrived to his house to notice he no longer had his new boss ball his mum had got him. 

Tears filled his eyes when he opened the door. “What’s wrong baby?” His mum asked. “My new ball is gone and it’s too late to get it.” He said crying into his mother’s arms. “Oh it is? Where did it go?” She asked. “I was busy helping my new friend Awex. I didn’t even notice it was gone mummy.” He said sniffling. “I’ll go down there and get it you stay here.”

The next day Miles and Alex played football and had fun. Alex was happy he had a new friend. Miles was excited because he didn’t have any since they moved here. His mum told him it was because dad had to go on a business trip and he being the good child he was didn’t complain. 

The rest of the summer the boys hung out, played football, and had sleepovers. Alex was Miles’ new best friend and protected him from the year 4 bullies.

*

“Alex come on don’t wanna be late!” It was the first day of year 12. Alex groaned. He looked up at his friend who was already dressed. He on the other hand had messy bed hair and only a pair of plaid boxers on. He buried his face into the warm pillow. “Alex! S’alright if you’re nervous just hurry up love.” He said. “I’m not nervous. Just very tired!” He said slowly sitting up. “Here I have your outfit.”

Miles did this every year. He got Alex up super early for their first day. Alex had no idea why he was so excited for. It was just another year of hell. He didn’t question it though. It’s been like that since they were little. Alex wasn’t particularly excited to go. It seemed more like a chore than something he actually wanted to do. It was like taking out the trash or doing the dishes, not exactly fun. He wanted to skip plenty of times but Miles simply wouldn’t allow it. And there wasn’t much fun in that.

Alex got up. He grabbed the pants Miles had set out and put each leg through. He had to jump a little to get them around his bum which made Miles laugh. It wasn’t his fault the uniform pants were so tight! He gave him a dirty glare. Miles just chuckled and turned away. He walked over to Alex’s record player. “I’d like my morning to be er peaceful Mi.” He said as he watched Miles look through his collection of records. “Don’t care!” Miles said grabbing something. Bowie. 

“Diamond Dogs? Good choice.” He said nodding. “Although I would’ve gone for a erm...more Aladdin choice.” He said admitting. “Don’t care.” Miles said. That caused Alex to snort as he pulled his socks on. After Alex was dressed they both went downstairs giggling at some idiotic remark Miles had made about his dress pants. They sat down. “Hello mum.” Alex said. “Hello boys. Yer father and I are very excited for yer first day. I made ya’ lunch bags and yer favorite type of pastries.” She said gleaming. Alex was definitely loving the sound of that. He could tell Miles did as well. They both grabbed one. Alex went back upstairs as Miles and his mum talked. 

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He also put product in his hair to make it less frizzy. He attempted to comb it out but that didn’t work. He was frustrated and blew his breath out as he went back downstairs. “I hate me bloody hair. I can’t even put a comb through but this one won’t let me cut it.” He said pointing at Miles. “Because I love it.” Miles said laughing. “I agree with Miles. Ya hair looks lovely even though some people mistake you as me daughter rather than son!” She said joking. That made them both laugh. Alex scowled. 

“I wanna cut it.” He mumbled. “Alex love, trust me every bird in a 30 mile radius has got the hots for you. Even me and I’m not a bird.” He said. That made them all laugh even Alex. After he finished his pastry Miles grabbed his and Alex’s jackets. He handed it to him. Alex accepted it before sneezing into his elbow. “Bless ‘em.” Miles said imitating what Alex would always say when he sneezed. He rolled his eyes sniffling. “God I hate these ties.” Alex mumbled shifting his. “Well go on boys! Don’t be late.”

As they walked to school he couldn’t help but think about what Miles had said earlier. About having “the hots” for him. He knew Miles was a jokester but that made him feel uneasy. He’d just put on a smile as his stomach slightly turned. “Alex what’s up?” Miles asked raising a brow. “Oh nothing love.”

“Bullshit Alex. Yer brows alway do that ting when ye’re upset or overthinkin’. I’ve been yer best mate for 8 years. Tell me whas on the mind.” He said putting his hat on he’d grabbed from his backpack. “Love rest assured all is good. I’m all reyt.” He said to him. Miles rolled his eyes. “Ye’ll let me know eventually.”

Once they got to the building they found their new lockers and met up with Matt, Nick, and Jamie. They’ve all been friends since they can remember. Alex had introduced them to Miles in year 4 and they’ve been friends ever since. “You lot excited for the best fooking year 12 party t’nite?” Jamie asked. Alex covered his mouth and yawned. “Not particularly.” He mumbled. “I am! We’re gonna get hammered.” Miles said. “That’s the spirit!” Nick said. 

Alex always envied how much Nick and Miles got along. He knew that him and Mi were closer of course but he just didn’t like it. Miles and him had something they didn’t. They both were just very alike in ways Alex wasn’t. Alex was social and all but not as much as Miles. He had a laid back approach to things but Miles knew he was insecure about things especially related to the way others perceived him. Alex wasn’t sure if he knew that he was mostly talking about Miles in those situations.

During the school day he couldn’t shake the nagging thoughts of tonight’s party. He was hoping it wouldn’t be like last time.

_The Last Party_

_The music was loud. Alex was surely drunk. His speech was very slurred and he’d been stumbling around all night. He’d found Miles pressed up against some girl. Everyone was with some bird. He downed another shot of vodka. He watched Miles put his hands all over her. She was quite ugly and her makeup looked awful. He hated when girls would hit on him and such. Miles seemed to be enjoying himself. He saw he had a hard on. Alex rolled his eyes. Someone came up behind him. Matt._

__

__

_“Hey rough night?” He asked him. “Hmm what? Nah I’m good just bloody fookin’ wasted.” He slurred a little. “I see you eyeing Miles. Just let him ‘ave fun. I know it annoys you for sum reason ‘lex.” Matt said to him. “It doesn’t annoy me? I’m not even lookin’ at ‘em.” I said shrugging. “Yes it does.” They we’re both in the kitchen. “Nah Mafew’ I’m having fun. See letting lose.” He mumbled. A girl came up to Alex. He wanted to prove he was having “fun”. He didn’t want Matt to be suspicious of him._

_The girl wrapped her arms around Alex. “There you are. Thought you were avoiding me.” She said laughing. She was quite cute. A brunette. He wasn’t really attracted to her but he didn’t care. He grabbed her hand and off he was into the sea of people. They danced together and Alex enjoyed the friction quite a bit. The bird had tried to go further and get her hand into his pants but that’s when he shut down. Alex was the only one in their group who hadn’t had sex. He could’ve even figure out why._

*

Alex was in his room staring at the ceiling. He was still in his sort of wrinkled uniform. He pulled his shirt off exhausted. Miles was sitting at Alex’s desk doing homework. His eyes were staring at Alex’s bare chest. “My eyes are up here.” He said smirking. He looked up immediately. His face was glowing a hot shade of red. He chuckled. “Shut up.” Miles mumbled while laughing. “Sorry the sex appeal is just oozing off of ya’!” Miles said laughing. 

He knew he was being sarcastic. He just laughed and shook his head. Alex stared at him and just chuckled. After he pulled on some different pants and a shirt he went into the bathroom. He stared at himself and gulped. He shook the banging thoughts away. He emerged and put a smile onto his face. “I can’t wait to get laid t’nite.” Miles said laughing. Alex nodded and gulped. “Yep you do that.” He said. “C’mon you gotta find a erm...bird.” He said. “I’ll make it me mission to get ye’ a girlfriend.” Miles said chuckling. “I’m okay Mi.”

Alex had had girlfriends before. He’d never had much of a special connection. He tried to fake a smile which worked for the remainder of their day. Miles was extremely excited but Alex’s stomach twisted and churned. 

_C’mon suck it up and forget this nonsense._

He shut his eyes and gulped. Miles was right. He needed a girlfriend. He just wanted to be happy, as they walked to the party he saw the lads and their girlfriends. They joined them. “Miles ye ready?” Nick asked. “Of course!” He said laughing. Alex’s eyes remained on the ground as they walked. The pavement crunched beneath the vans he’d pulled on. “Let’s hurry up. So we can get bloody pissed.”

He felt a bad feeling in his stomach like always. When they arrived they heard music playing. Some pop. They all headed towards the drinks as Alex analyzed the house and it’s exists. Just in case. “Lookin’ for the exists love?” Miles asked wrapping an arm around him. He knew him better than he knew himself. Alex nodded sighing. “It’s a habit of mines.” He said laughing it off. “C’mon let’s get pissed. They have that one vodka you always loved.”

They took a few shots and Alex started to feel a little better. He was glad he was getting more and more drowsy. He wouldn’t be able to stomach this sober. As they got more drunk the lads went off. Alex clutched his red cup with the lemonade mixer inside. He tried to dance. Miles could tell his best friend felt out of place so he grabbed his hand and they danced together. His worries sort of all ran away from him as he just stared at Miles. He felt safe and at home. Those brown eyes. Since the moment he met him. He knew he was different. 

His stomach churned. Stop Alex. Just don’t think about it. You’re the same as everyone. He felt the anxiety washing over him Miles could sense it. “Hey. Drink s’more of that and let’s just have fun.” Miles said smiling. The smile comforted him like a warm hug. After a while of dancing he went to get another drink as Miles found some bird. And there he was again watching. She danced against him. He was praying to god they wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t bare to even see it. But she did it. She kissed him. 

He stared in awe trying to be subtle. He imagined what it’d be like to be in that position. He shook the thoughts away as always. He was just drunk. That’s what he told himself. He wanted to be the one doing that. Instead he took a shot. Miles was all over her that night. He could barely bare it. He found an exit quickly and went outside. He couldn’t handle it so he went home drunk and miserable. The next morning he got a bunch of texts. 

They were from Miles asking him where he went and if he was okay. He didn’t respond to them. Instead he laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. I’m different and I don’t wanna be. He felt tears welding. It was everything about him that Alex loved. The way he talked, his hair, his eyes, his personality, the way he felt in his arms, when they held hands. His heart physically ached every time he saw him. Every time they were together. His heart was just practically begging Alex to kiss him. He yearned to be with him but he knew better. They’re just friends and friends don’t kiss. 

Alex sat up and just thought about everything. He’d finally accepted that he was different. He heard a knock. His mum. “Alex what’s wrong?” She could see his eyes were red from crying no doubt. He sighed. She closed the door and sat down. “Mum...” He began to say. Alex keep it together. He didn’t wanna cry in front of her like he’d spent the past night doing. “Remember what I told you when I was little?” He asked her. She looked confused. “T-That...I’m different?” He suggested. “Yes. I don’t know exactly what you meant.” She said. “It’s okay to be different love.” 

“Is this about that party you went too?” She asked him. His face turned a little red. He groaned. “How did you know?” I asked. “Miles told me you left and he was worried.” She said. “Yeah...I just didn’t wanna be there. Parties have never ever been my thing.” He said bluntly. “Alex if you wanna tell me what you mean by ‘different’ I’m all ears.” She said to him. Alex sighed. “I can’t.” He said shaking his head side to side. “Babe ya’ can tell me anythin’.” She said rubbing his knee comfortingly. “I just can’t. Not today...” “Well until then...you know where to find me.” She left. He laid there.

He opened the small booklet under his bed. He’d been writing last night. 

_Two little boys  
Met each other on the playground  
Just like the rest  
Didn’t stick out from the crowd  
But between themselves he knew he was different  
But he pushed it down, cause no body would listen_

He gulped as his hands brushed over the dried paper. They were dried with his tears. Alex knew what lyrics to add next. “Their parents always said. When you grow up you’re gonna find another nice lady make sure you act tough.” He said writing. He sniffled. He was finally getting his feelings onto paper. He wrote the rest of the song and began sobbing a little. He scribbled the title ‘Ken and Barbie’. 

He grabbed his acoustic. He had the chords already in mind. F, Am, and Em. He strummed as he hummed the words. Afterwards he put his guitar back and laid on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

There was a knock on his door after an hours of just thinking. He opened it. Miles Kane. A small smiled appeared into his face. “Oh hey.” He said. “Alex. You worried me ‘alf to death. You couldn’t have at least have me a ‘ittle warnin’?” He asked. Alex lightly smiled. “Just had to er get away Mi. S’alright now though.” He said sitting down. 

“What happened?” He asked sitting beside him. They were very close which wasn’t doing wonders at all for him. Miles laid his head on Alex’s shoulders which made his breathing go slightly irregular. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he couldn’t. Miles wasn’t his. He’d never be his. “Nothing Mi.” He said quietly. “You’re a bad liar Turner.” He said smirking and looking up at him. Alex looked back. He swear Miles’ eyes flicked to his lips for just a moment. 

He knew that in that moment he loved Miles. He loved the boy. His heart yearned for him. Ever since they were little. He stared at him. He felt his eyes started to water because he’d never have him. His heart ached so badly he couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was to be the one Miles looked at. The one he held, the one he kissed, the one he made love too. But he wasn’t. 

He looked away from Miles as tears started to make their way from his eyes. He was trying so hard to keep it together like a man should. A man shouldn’t cry. A man should be strong. For gods sake he wasn’t a man yet or at least didn’t feel like one. He still felt like that little boy who’d scraped his knee at the bottom of the slide and had to limp home. A lump in his throat. No one would love him. He would be alone forever. When all the lads went off and got married Alex knew he’d be alone because he felt like no one in the world understood this feeling. The feeling of wanting the same sex. The feeling of wanting another man to look at you as he would a bird. 

_Why should he have to say sorry?_

He sniffled. “Alex ye got a cold?” Miles asked holding his arm. He shook his head side to side. He was trying so hard not to burst. Tears were falling from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks and onto his chin. One fell into his lap. Miles didn’t see thank god. And then another did. “Alex let me see ye face.” Miles said. “Mhm.” He said shaking his head side to side. “Why not?” He asked.

Miles had only seen Alex ever cry once. He wasn’t even half sure that’s what he was doing. “Alex lemme see babe.” He said. That word stung. It stung his heart. A fast breath of air came from his mouth. It was almost a sob. “Let me see yer face c’mon Alex please.” He said begging now. “No.” His voice was barely a whisper. “Alex...are ye cryin’?” He asked unsurely. Alex shook his head side to side trying to reassure him. 

He tried to use his hand to turn Alex’s face. He swatted it away. “Alex please let me see yer face.” Miles asked. He couldn’t say no. “Alex ye me best friend please.” ‘Friend’. That word stung hard. It made tears come out faster. It made a sob escape Alex. “God you’re cryin’.” He said sure of himself. He wrapped his arms around Alex. 

Alex had never been the emotional friend. Miles had cried plenty of times but Alex never did. He just always seemed fine. But at this moment in time he needed Miles more than ever and he was glad that he was there. Alex began sobbing into his arms. “There there love...” He said holding him tighter. He rubbed his back. Alex let everything out. 

Miles’ heart broke every single sob. He had no idea why he was crying. He couldn’t bare the sound. It seemed just so strange to see him cry like that. He didn’t understand what went wrong. Stress? They were having a great time at the party until...oh. He left Alex for some dumb bird. He’d just been so drunk he didn’t even realize Alex hadn’t found a bird. He’d been so keen on getting laid he didn’t stop to even think about Alex. It hurt him that he didn’t do better. “Al ‘m sorreh I left you last nigh’...” He said. Alex just sobbed in return. Is that why he was crying? Because Miles left him? Surely not it’s happened before as bad as that sounded.

Alex never enclosed why he was crying. He just thanked Miles for being there for him. He didn’t dare tell him. He went on with his life as if it hadn’t happened. But his heart broke so badly. He felt like he was living a lie. He was so in love with him it was gnawing at his heart. There was barely anything left. Alex didn’t dare tell anyone that’s just how secretive he was.

So after one long day at school he grabbed his guitar. 

“Two little boys met each other on the playground.” He sang strumming his chords. He hadn’t sung this song since he wrote it weeks ago. “Just like the rest didn’t stick out from the crowd.” He added. 

But little did Alex know someone else had been listening. Alex hadn’t realize I suppose. He was sitting facing his dresser. The breeze was nice and made him feel at home almost. “But between themselves he knew he was different. But he pushed it down ‘cause nobody would even listen.” He sang. Alex sung often, sometimes in front or people. Miles had heard him sing a few times as well as Matt. Just covers mostly, never anything from the heart. 

“Their parents always said when you grow up you’re gonna find a nice lady, make sure you act tough. You’ll be living a life like Barbie and Ken. C’mon suck it up and forget this nonsense.” He sang. He paused. “What if he wants Ken not Barbie? Why would he have to say sorry?” He sang.

Miles’ mouth felt dry. He closed his eyes and just listened. He felt tears wanting to form. He had no fucking idea. The way he looked at him it made sense. He felt the tears as Alex sang. Alex had no idea he was there. He heard the raw emotion.

“Tell em do you even listen? To all the dumb shit you’re slipping. We can love who we want too. Don’t say he’s not supposed too.” Alex sang. “If he loves Ken not Barbie. He doesn’t have to say sorry...” There was a pause. “No, not to you. Not to me. Not to anyone, anyone, anyone. Not to you. Not to me. Not to anyone, anyone, anyone.” He sang quietly. 

“17 years old. Feeling like a stranger at home...keeping his head down low. Hideaway so that nobody will know, avoiding mom and dad. When they’re asking ‘who’s your girlfriend?’ ‘Cause lord forbid they see his true identity.” 

Miles stood there. So many emotions had hit him so fast. He had no fucking idea. No wonder he was crying. Miles felt awful for not even realizing. He should’ve paid more attention to Alex, especially his feelings. “His parents always saying ‘Boy when will you see you’ll be happy I know. it’s just a woman you need. You’ll be such a great Ken, just gotta find your Barbie. Make sure you act like a man. Its what you’re born to be’.” 

“What if he wants Ken, not Barbie? Why should he have to say sorry? Tell me do you even listen? To all the dumb shit you’re slipping?” His heart skipped a beat. He made sure not to make a noise but a single tear rolled down his cheek. “We can love who we want to, don’t say he’s not supposed to. If he loves Ken not Barbie he doesn’t have to say sorry.” Alex sang. 

“No, not to you, not to me. Not to anyone, anyone, anyone. Not to you, not to me. Not to anyone, anyone, anyo-o-one. No, no...he doesn’t have to say sorry. No, no he’s never gonna say sorry,”

“He always wanted Ken not Barbie. He never ever has to say sorry. And nobody is gonna listen to all the dumb shit, you’re slipping. We can love who we want to. Don’t say he’s not supposed. He’ll always love Ken not Barbie. And he doesn’t have to say sorry to you.” He continued strumming before stopping. 

Alex sighed. He had no idea that Miles was there. That he’d been listening the entire time. Miles silently slipped away and left. He walked down the stairs slowly. The house was empty that must’ve been why the door had been open. He got home in a blur just thinking about what he’d heard. Alex...Alex liked boys. How did he not notice? And in the beginning about two boys on a playground. Did Alex...like him? It made sense. All the stares he got. The way Alex always blushed around him. How could he be so blind to not realize his best friend was in love with him. What did this mean? He knew he should keep it to himself. Miles didn’t love Ken...Miles loved Barbie. Or at least...that’s how it’s always been. Miles has always liked girls. Not really relationship wise but when it came to sex. He’d never thought about the same sex in that way.

What if he did like Alex back? What would that do to their friendship? He was sure not to tell him he knew. He didn’t want their friendship to end that’s for sure. Alex would never talk to him again if he knew. At school he acted as normal as possible. He made sure to hug Alex more when they were in private and kiss him in the cheek every once and awhile. Alex of course was ecstatic about this.

The boy seemed happier. And of course...Miles worked up the courage and held his hand. Alex’s face turned so red. They were sitting on his bed as Miles swung their hands back and forth while giggling. Alex immediately sat up moving his hand away from Miles’. His face was very red and he looked angry. “What’s wrong love?” Miles asked confused. “W-why did ya do that?” Alex asked not looking at him. “Why did I do wha’?”

Alex was very confused as to why Miles was holding his hand. They’ve never done that before! Was he just messing with him?” Why did ye hold me hand?” He asked. “Because it looked cold.” Miles said sticking his bottom lip out. He looked so cute. The things I wanted to do this man. “Oh...okay.” He said running a hand through his hair. “Alex ye seem tense.” He said quietly. Miles buried his head into the crook of Alex’s neck. “I-I’m not.” Alex said back as his breathing increased. “Ya sure?” He felt Miles’ breath against his neck. His blood flow to his heart was definitely increasing and...somewhere else too. 

Miles rested his hand on Alex’s chest. He massaged his collarbone. Alex sat there very aware was happening. Miles seemed oblivious to the effect it had on him. Alex was glad there was a cover balled up in his lap for something...had decided to grow. Alex gulped as he continued massaging his collar bone and humming into his neck. “Ye smell good.” Miles said to him giggling. Alex’s pants were very tight and uncomfortable. He moved his hand down and it dropped in Alex’s lap almost. His breathing was shallow. He was fortunate that Miles hadn’t felt his erm hard on. 

Miles used his arm and wrapped it around Alex’s waist. He felt himself throbbing underneath his boxers. The feeling of Miles touching his waist like that almost made him want to moan. He felt Miles’ lips against his neck. It was taking all his might not to attach their lips. Dirty images flashed through his mind. “M-mi.” Alex said almost moaning. “Mhm babe?” He asked. He looked at him. Miles saw Alex’s eyes were wide. He knew he shouldn’t be toying with Alex’s emotions like this but he couldn’t help it. Alex was very just...very attractive and he enjoyed being close to him. He liked holding the older boy. 

“Alex look at me again.” He did. Miles moved so there faces were only centimeters apart. He connected their lips. Alex just didn’t even react. He didn’t kiss Miles back which led Miles to believe that he made a mistake. “Fuck I-I’m sorry!” He said once it broke he removed his arms and was getting ready to leave when Alex pulled him back and reconnected their lips. “God I’ve wanted you to do that since we were little ones...” He murmured quietly. Miles reconnected their lips. It felt different with Alex. The kiss was more intimate and special. He felt as if he’d never been properly kissed until now. They continued kissing as Miles moved his hand underneath Alex’s shirt. He finally got to touch him the way he’s wanted to for so long. 

Alex accidentally moaned from Miles’ touch against his chest. Miles broke the kiss to try and take off Alex’s shirt. Their lips connected again. Alex pulled him closer. Miles’ shirt came off quickly. He felt a spark between then that he’s never felt before. He couldn’t help but get butterflies as Miles moved his hand underneath Alex’s jeans. He unzipped them first before diving his hand in slowly. His hand was met with his erect uncut member. He began stroking him slowly. Miles had never touched another man’s penis before but was enjoying it. It felt more...intimate and more sexy in a way. 

Alex let out a small moan. It was like music to his ears he’d never craved hearing a sound so badly. Miles removed his hand. He grabbed Alex’s bum and moved them closer. He unzipped his jeans as they kissed and soon his member was out of his pants as well. Alex pushed back his foreskin and began caressing the other man’s head of his shaft. Miles’ hips buckled as Alex’s fingers rubbed over the small hole and all over his head. Moans escaped his lips on accident. Alex was thoroughly enjoying watching him break like that. Alex pressed himself against Miles. 

Their shafts were connected. He began to stroke them both. Miles moaned as his hips moved against Alex’s phallus. Alex swirled their precum around to create a lubricant. Miles began moaning his name over and over quietly. Their breathing was hard as they both thoroughly enjoyed what Alex’s hand did to them. The melodic sounds of Miles’ moans made Alex move his hand faster. He’d never experienced anything quite like this. Alex’s skilled touch had Miles whining and panting. He’d never felt this way during sex and they weren’t even doing any penetration. Alex knew he was getting close to the heaving mass that needed to be released. The mass created a warm sensation starting in his stomach that was blinding. He was moaning louder and began just using his hips to move his shaft against Miles’. He used his hand to squeeze both their members together while grinding his hips. Miles was close. Alex could tell. They both made eye contact. Alex couldn’t even feel embarrassed. The pleasure was too overwhelming he felt himself getting closer and closer to the inevitable ecstasy. That’s when he bursted. It just shot out as he moaned heavily. He used his hand to rub Miles’ tip. He watched his hips shake and tremble. A white liquid bursted out of him as he moaned “Alex...Alex...Alex!”

They both laid there in awe. 

*

It’d been a few days after that. They hadn’t talked about the elephant in the room. Their friends could sense a little tension. He just had one question...how did Miles know to kiss him? So...he just asked him. He straight up sent him a text. Miles said to come over after school which he definitely did.

Alex was just very curious as to how the boy even knew to do that. Was it painfully obvious that Alex liked him? He cringed at that thought. He walked faster. It was miserable outside, usual Sheffield weather. Alex hated being here but couldn’t do anything about it. When he got to Miles’ house his mom greeted him. One thing Alex loved about Miles’ mom is that she treated him like her second son. He’d confined in Miles’ mom multiple times. He was just that comfortable. 

Alex went up to his room and found Miles playing the guitar. He set it down. Miles got up and closed the door. He looked at Alex. Alex was playing with his hands. He looked rather shy. “Sit down.” He did. Miles faced him. “I um...I heard your song.” Miles said. He looked up. “What song?” Alex asked. “The one about Ken...and Barbie.” 

His face flared red. How did he let that happen?! “Oh...” Alex said quietly. “So you took pity on me?!” He asked upset. “No Alex! God how could you think that?!” Miles asked him. “Look at me.” He said. Alex wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I said look at me.” He said more persistent. Alex looked up. “You’re my best friend. I had no idea what to think after that. And...I figured it was about me. I see how you look at me and no one’s ever done that. And no one’s ever made me as happy as you made me. And I kind of figured that...I like...Ken and Barbie.” He said chuckling at the reference. 

Alex was in shock. “I love you.” He blurted out. Miles laughed. “I love you too.” He said holding Alex. Miles wrapped his arms around Alex. “I don’t know what the future holds but I’m just glad you’re in mine love.” He said to Alex. Alex just smiled and nestled more up against him.


	2. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to write this chapter I've been busy haha. I hope you enjoy!

Miles pinned his arms down while he giggled. Alex’s legs automatically spread as Miles got between them. Miles wrapped a finger around his hair and lightly tugged. A small groan came from his lips as Miles decided to attach his lips against his neck. He torturously moved his tongue against Alex’s neck before finally biting down. Alex groaned and his hips jerked upwards. The bulge in Alex’s pants rubbed against him. Miles accidentally let out a moan. His face turned a little red. “You turn me on so badly...” Alex whispered in his ear. Miles felt shivers go down his spine. He continued to work on his neck as groans and whimpers escaped Alex’s mouth.

“T-touch it Mi...” Alex said quietly. He moved his hand down, it slid against Alex’s stomach and into his shorts. He felt him slide his hand under his boxers. He used his fingertips to lightly touch Alex before wrapping his entire hand around him. He began pushing the skin of his member up and down. “Miles...” Alex groaned. He felt pleasure and intimacy. He’d always had a strong desire for Miles’ skilled touch. He stopped and Alex’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. He smirked. “Sit up.” He said. Alex reluctantly did. He pushed Alex so he was sitting up against the headboard. He looked him up and down. 

Alex gulped as he moved his head down and below the covers. His heartbeat escalated he was almost afraid Miles could hear how loud it was beating. He felt Miles slide his shorts down and then his boxers. He felt Miles’ lips place a small kiss onto his shaft before he engulfed it with his mouth. A slightly loud groan came from Alex’s mouth. He began licking the sides before returning to the base. He began slowly moving his head up and down. “Miles...mmm babe.” He moaned. 

He started to go a bit deeper. Alex heard him slightly gag. The pleasure was practically unbearable for Alex. His hips jerked slightly back and forth as he went a little faster. His mouth was so warm and gave Alex immense satisfaction. “F-fuck that’s so good.” Alex moaned. “Babe...fuck.” His hands made their way to Miles’ hair. Alex wasn’t even paying attention to anything but the pleasure he was receiving. He was biting his lip hard. He looked down at the other boy under the covers. Seeing him like that was so overwhelming and erotic. His hips moved slightly. Miles used his hands to jerk off the bottom of Alex’s cock because he couldn’t reach that far back without gagging. Alex felt a little pain considering the way Miles’ teeth were shaped but was quickly cut off from a moan as he felt him sucking his tip. 

Alex’s hips were moving back and forth. “Mi fuck that’s so good...” He moaned. Miles looked up at him to the boy who was enjoying this. He was biting his lip it looked like it threatened to tear. The delectation Alex got from Miles’ mouth was the most pleasurable thing he’s ever experienced. “G-gonna cum...Miles...” He moaned. The boy couldn’t even get out full sentences. He was breathing hard and his hips couldn’t stay still. His hands lightly pushed Miles’ head. “S-so close...Mi doesn’t stop fuck!” He moaned. “So close...Miles.” He moaned. Alex was biting his lip. He moaned just as he reached ecstasy and a warm sensation burst out of his member. Right in the process of Alex cumming the door opened. 

“Alex are you- oh shit sorry!” It was Jamie. He’d forgotten they’d invited him over. Alex was breathing hard. Miles swallowed everything Alex had made. He tucked his parts back into his boxers. Alex laid there unable to figure out what just happened. Miles checked the clock. “He wasn’t supposed to be here for another hour what the fuck?” He mumbled. He looked at Alex. He was just laying there. His eyes were closed. Miles smirked. That was just about the best orgasm he’d ever had.

The next day at school was dreadful. Alex couldn’t look at Jamie. He kept getting glances from him. “H-hey Al.” He said going to his locker. Alex’s face was bright red. “Sorry about earlier at yer house I came too early. Was an accident mate.” He said. “S’lright.” He mumbled still not looking at him. “Wait so like...who was she?” He asked. “Jamie I feel very uncomfortable.” He said back not bearing to look at him. “‘lright you’ll tell me eventually...anyway I’ll bugger off.” He mumbled before leaving.

When Alex went over to the guys as they all walked from lunch he kept getting glances from Jamie. Miles’ face was red when he noticed. Alex was just wondering why the fuck he kept making it so painfully obvious something happened. “Jamie why do ya keep looking at ‘em?” Matt asked. Jamie didn’t say anything. “Nowt.” He mumbled back. Why’s he making it so damn obvious? Miles was probably thinking the same thing. Miles was shaking a little. He’d blow their cover. “Erm...need to talk to ya’ about a bio project.” He said pulling Miles aside. Miles’ hands were shaking violently now. “What the fuck?!” He whispered at him. “He knows Alex! Right?” Miles asked. “Jesus Christ, no. He doesn’t know’ anythin’ ‘lright?” Alex said shaking his shoulder back and forth. “He didn’t see ya’ calm the fuck down, you’re making it obvious,” Alex said to him. Miles sighed and nodded. “Good...come over my place after school. I can help ya’ relax I promise.” Alex said to him. Miles raised an eyebrow while smirking. “Not like tha’!” Alex said shoving him. They went back over. 

Miles was definitely on edge. He was especially awkward around Jamie despite Alex’s protests. Luckily Jamie didn’t suspect anything which Alex was of course glad about. Miles and his relationship had to remain secret. He couldn’t allow anyone to know, it could alter their entire group’s dynamic because of selfish hookups. Alex felt extremely guilty and distraught because of this but it didn’t stop him from being with Miles. Miles was like his drug. He gave him a sense of calm and euphoria. He made Alex feel good, extremely good. He made him thrilled. He was enraptured and craved the lust and need Miles and him had. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He felt a breathtaking relationship forming right before his eyes.

Alex was on edge the whole day, he couldn’t wait to get alone with Miles. It was making him feel excited and a little apprehensive. His leg shook up and down against the white marble floor. He was biting his pencil. He couldn’t wait to have his way with Miles. He thought about his lips, his hands all over Alex’s body, his cock Alex would hopefully get to taste later, he thought of Miles relieving himself all over Alex’s face, standing over him as his cock spurt onto the older boy. Alex felt his cock starting to rise. Fuck! It snapped him from his trance. He balled up a sweatshirt he luckily had with him and put it over his pants. He was praying to God he wouldn’t have to get up for anything. Alex could feel it standing up. He cursed himself for allowing this to happen. The sheer embarrassment would leave him mortified if anyone saw. 

Alex focus on your assignment. His eyes hovered on the paper. He twiddled with the half-chewed pencil before he began to write down answers. He saw a shadow hover over him. He was terrified. He fiddled with the strings of the sweatshirt. He was glad he was in the back of the class, no one was in his row. So the desk covered him if he needed to take the sweatshirt off. “Alex, it seems like thas a distraction can I ‘ave it?” His teacher asked. He shook his head from side to side. “Is not sorreh...” He said. “Alex, may I have it?” She asked quietly. “No.” He said. 

Alex was especially glad other students were having a discussion so no one was paying attention to him. “I don’t know if I made myself clear, I was not askin’. I was tellin’ you.” She said to him. He groaned. “No Mrs. Hansen it’s not a distraction I promise.” He said begging her to drop it. “Alex I’ve watched ya’ for tha’ past 5 minutes. Ya’ keep fiddlin’ c’mon now.” She said. His boner was very much still there. He handed it to her while trying to cover himself up with his arms. He didn’t even wanna see the look on her face. “Oh um...second thought you can ‘ave this back.” She said clearing her throat. She handed it to him. Alex felt so embarrassed. He of course balled it back up. She went to her desk. He felt humiliated. He knew she could tell. His face was extremely red. 

After class, he hurried out and went to his locker. Miles came over. He saw Alex’s face was extremely red. “Baby whas wrong?” He whispered. Alex looked back at the classroom then at Miles. “Got a boner in front of me teacher.” He said groaning. Miles snorted. “No! Alex why?” He asked laughing. “Shut up.” He said sticking his middle finger at him. “Please tell me why,” Miles said giggling. “No.” Alex grabbed his books. “Les go to maths,” Alex said grabbing Miles's hand. He released it once Miles was following him. “Yer arse looks, great babe,” Miles whispered. Alex chuckled and pushed him. “Shut up,” Alex said laughing. They both sat down in the second to last row. “Tell me wha’ it was ‘bout.” Miles said as the students flooded in. Alex groaned. He would tell Miles about the embarrassing moment though. After everyone was in the class Alex wrote something on a note.

I was thinking about you, no joke. It was an accident

He handed him the note. Miles snickered. He glanced at their teacher. Once she turned her back Miles grabbed Alex close. He whispered into Alex’s ear “Do I make ya’ horny babe?” He asked in a low voice. He bit on his earlobe. “Miles,” Alex whispered as he moved back. Miles was quietly laughing. Alex wiped the saliva off his ear giving him a dirty look. Miles glanced at the bulge in Alex’s pants. It was a little larger than usual. He’d made him a little hard. Miles smirked at the thought. He couldn’t wait for Alex to have his way with him later. 

At the end of class, Alex was collecting his notes not paying attention to Miles. Miles glanced around the class before slapping Alex’s arse. Alex slightly yelped. He chuckled. “Miles stop,” Alex mumbled. His face was extremely red. He knew Miles was extremely flirtatious but nothing had prepared him for this. Once he got out of the class he dragged Miles into the bathroom. “Chill out.” He said hastily. Miles licked his lips. “Why Aly?” He asked twirling a strand of his hair. Alex’s breath hitched. He felt his heart rate increase. His eyes moved around wildly. He hoped Miles couldn’t see the effect he had on him. Miles scooped some of Alex’s long brown hair behind his ear. He then kissed him. Alex was a sucker for Miles’ kisses. Even if it was out in the open. He held onto the soft feeling of his lips. Alex backed away. Miles frowned. He then took his hand and led him into a stall. “Now we can...continue.” 

Miles smirked. He shoved Alex against the back of the stall. Their lips connected. Alex allowed himself to close his eyes. He could only focus on his lips. Miles slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Their kisses became sloppy and disoriented. They heard the bell ring which snapped them from a trance. A string of saliva came from their swollen lips. Miles wiped it off with his sleeved. He smirked. “Les get back to class Al.” 

After school, Alex couldn’t wait to have his way with Miles. He practically made Miles run home. “Alex stop walkin’ so bloody fast!” He called out, going after him. When they got to Alex’s house he kicked his shoes off in a hurry. “Les quickly get a snack.” He said pulling Miles along who barely had time to put his bag down. “Alex slow down!” Miles cried out. Alex smiled at him. “Not gonna ‘appen.” He said shaking his head from side to side. 

Once they ate sandwiches and had some water Alex was eager to go upstairs. “I hope yer ‘appy,” Miles said chuckling. “Ya’ve been teasin’ me all day,” Alex said frowning. “‘M sorry babe,” Miles said quietly. Miles leaned in to kiss Alex but he pulled away. Instead, he just pressed their foreheads together. He stared into Miles’ wide eyes. He watched his pupils get wider in excitement and want. He heard his soft shallow breathing. Alex looked down at the younger boy. He was a little hard. It made him slightly chuckle. He slowly unbuttoned Miles’ shirt once his shirt was open Alex began kissing his collarbone. Miles groaned quietly, the sound made Alex wanna crumble to his knees. He slowly bit on Miles’ exposed fair skin. He started biting harsher and Miles’ breathing got heavier. He held onto the back of Alex’s neck playing with the thin hairs. Alex used his other hand to clutch Miles’ waist. Miles felt Alex place his thigh in between his legs. He whimpered. Alex began working on Miles’ neck leaving a harsh red hickey. He sucked on the delicate skin. Alex moved his thigh more in between Miles’ legs. He felt Miles’ bulge rubbing against his thigh as he moved it back and forth. “A-Alex.” He managed to say before letting out a whine. He loved what he did to him. He moved his head to the other side of Miles’ neck as moans kept escaping his lips. The sound directly in his ear was extremely captivating and created a surging blaze of passion. He wanted them to be louder. “Aww, you gonna cum just from this?” He asked lowly before continuing on Miles’ neck. Miles responded with another moan. He was breathing hard. “A-Al...” He whined. He drew his hips back and forth against Alex’s thigh. “I’m barely even touching’ yer cock Mi.” He said quietly. He swiftly moved Miles’ shirt and began rubbing his hand against the boy’s nipple. “Ahhh A-Alex.” Escaped from the Scouser’s mouth. “Miles ya’ can’t cum yet I ‘aven’t even gotten to taste ya’,” Alex said quietly. “Al...” He cried out throwing his head back, his back arched as his member rubbed against Alex’s hip. Alex chuckled. “I’ll stop teasin’ ya’...” He dropped to his knees. Miles’ eyes were closed. He threw his pants down hastily. He removed Miles’ briefs. He felt a drop of precum fall onto his nose. He stared at Miles’ entire cock in front of him. He watched it twitch along with Miles. He licked all around his foreskin before caressing the base and allowing the shaft to have entered into his mouth. Alex slowly in a torturous manner began to engulf the younger boy’s member. Miles whined in response. Alex focused on the salty fleshy taste he very much enjoyed. He liked feeling every single curve and vein in his mouth. While he sucked he used his tongue to get underneath the foreskin and lick his tip, he knew that was the most sensitive part of the male anatomy. Miles cried out. “Ahhhh, Alex!” He moaned. He couldn’t even focus on anything around him only that Alex’s mouth was the best thing he’d ever felt around him, nothing could compare. His hips slightly jerked as Alex went deeper. He gagged from taking the entire thing in his mouth. His eyes were definitely watering. He took it out of his mouth and pulled the boy’s foreskin back. He began just licking the tip making Miles wriggle. Whines and moans came from his lips. Alex heard a car pull up. He needed to be quick. He took his entire length in and began bobbing his head quickly back and forth. Miles was moaning loudly. Alex wanted him to cum already so they wouldn’t get caught. He went faster. “Ahhhhh! A-Al! Al fuck!” He moaned loudly. Alex heard the keys. Miles’ hand found Alex’s head, he felt him gripping his hair tightly. He guided Alex’s head fully aware of his desires and self-indulgence. He was so close. His whines got louder. “F-fuck!” He moaned. Alex felt his load shoot down his throat. Miles let out a groan. He felt the salty mixture go down his throat. He didn’t have time to even enjoy the taste. Alex grabbed some tissues and wiped all his saliva off Miles’ cock and quickly tucked it back in. He grabbed a sweatshirt. Miles’s eyes were closed. He went behind Miles and tied it around his waist quickly. “What are ye?-” Miles began to say as his eyes shot open. Alex quickly sprinted down the hall. He ran into his parents' bathroom. He fiddled through his mom’s drawer. He found it, concealer. He found Miles looking extremely confused. 

“Move yer head.” He said jerking his head for him with his hand. His neck was exposed. Alex unscrewed the cap. He put it all over Miles’ visible love bites before stuffing it into his pocket.

“Hey boys!” Penny said coming in not a second later. Alex looked at Miles. Miles understood now. He had no clue how Alex could’ve perfectly timed that. “Hey, mum,” Alex said smiling. “I missed ya’ two. ‘M gonna make dinner in a few, Miles please stick around we love havin’ ya here.” She said smiling. “Of course Mrs. Turner,” Miles said nodding. “Also what’s that on the side of yer mouth?” She asked Alex. “Oh some frosting, I had a cupcake.” He said wiping it off. He saw Miles’ face start to turn red. “‘Lright well I’ll leave ye’ to it.” His mum left. Alex blew out a breath of air and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. “A cupcake.” He said chuckling to himself. 

Miles on the other hand was stunned as to how Alex had perfectly timed that execution. “H-how did ye’-” Miles began to say. “‘M a smart cookie,” Alex said which made Miles laugh. Miles climbed on top of him and stared down at Alex. “Mmm, I don’t wanna do anythin’,” Alex said rubbing his arm. Miles raised an eyebrow. “I jus’ wanted to look at ya, you daft,” Miles said chuckling. “Oh...okay.” Alex covered his face with his hands after feeling self-conscious. “No stop Mi.” He said laughing as Miles tried to remove his hands. “Alexxxxx!” He said giggling. He then pinned them down. “Now I get to look at ya’.” He said quietly. 

He stared down at the other boy’s face. He began taking in all of his features. He loved his lovely dark brown eyes. He loved the way his nose was shaped it was his most prominent feature. And his thin pink lips Miles adored kissing, he’d do anything to have a day where he could kiss Alex for hours and hours. He observed some of the boy's acne. He had a small mole underneath his eyebrow. “Yer so beautiful.” Alex’s cheeks went red. “Miles I don’t wanna ruin tha moment but anyone c-could come in,” Alex said quietly. He didn’t like the attention, he wasn’t that insecure he just hated people staring at his face for too long, especially Miles. “Yer jus’ tryna get out of this,” Miles said still examining his lover’s face. Alex sighed. “No ‘cause if you stare at me too long you’ll see everythin’ I don’t like. So stop.” Alex said getting from underneath him. Miles groaned. “But I love you! I don’t see what you see. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.” That made Alex giggle. “Love tha’ laugh,” Miles said quietly. He then got in between Alex’s legs and laid his head on his chest. Alex ran his fingers through Miles’ hair. “I love yer hair,” Alex whispered before kissing the top of his head. “Alex since we’re like yanno dating, can we maybe go on a date?” Miles asked fiddling with Alex’s shirt. “I jus...I jus don’t fink it’s a good idea I’m sorry Miles.” Alex said. Miles didn’t say anything. He just inhaled Alex’s scent. 

One thing was for sure, he was starting to hate this secret dating thing. It hadn’t even been a week yet and regular things he’d be able to do with a bird he couldn’t do with Alex. He wanted to do those things, he wished he didn’t have to be so scared of coming out. He couldn’t imagine how Alex would feel and his parents. And their whole friend group. “Y-yer right what was I thinkin’?” Miles asked sadly.

Alex on the other hand was smiling, Miles couldn’t see but he had a plan. After school on Thursday, he found Alexa. “I-I need yer help.” He said quietly. “Wif?” She asked looking him up and down. “Look I know we’re friends now since...we dated I jus’ need yer help for summat it’s really important.” He said. “Okay come on.” They walked outside. “I need to know h-how to like plan the best date possible,” Alex said. Alexa raised her eyebrow.

Alex had never been the romantic type. Their relationship had only consisted of failed hand jobs, trying to do PDA, and awkward walks in the park. If anything Alex had always been bad at romance. He must’ve been desperate if he was going to her.

“Okay deal I’ll help. Who is it?” Alexa asked. Alex bit his lip. “I can’t tell ye that.” A thought lingered that Alex might be trying to get back with her but she quickly dismissed the possibility. “What are they into?” She asked. “Umm same stuff as me, movies especially action, uhhhh but I fink they’re into romance I dunno. They asked me on a date and I said no ‘cause I wanna make it a surprise.” Alex said fidgeting with his silver ring on his pinky finger. “Awww must be a lucky girl.” She said laughing. He smiled at her and nodded. “Can ye’ help?” He asked. “I’ll do my best.”

Alexa reservations for seafood, Alex had to ask Miles without being suspicious which worked. After the reservations, he’d take Miles to a drive-in movie using his mum’s car of course, and then end it off with going back hopefully Miles’ house. “Alex ‘m proud of ye. Yer putting in a lot of money and effort.” Alexa said. Alex had been saving. Seafood wasn’t cheap but it wasn’t that expensive it was like 30 quid per person. Alex had about £400 saved at the moment. The movie was extremely cheap because it was Friday. 

“So is tha’ sex good?” Alexa asked Alex. His face turned a little red. He nodded. “Very.” He said laughing. She chuckled. “You made her orgasm?” Alexa asked raising an eyebrow. He wanted to put an end to these invasive questions but he knew how Alexa was. She wasn’t gonna go blabbing. “Mhm, it was erm...fun. Not how I imagined it’d taste.” He added shrugging. Alexa looked confused. “Taste?” She asked curiously. “Very salty,” Alex said quietly. “Hmm, my boyfriend said it tastes like coconut milk.” She said laughing. “Hmm...”

*

Miles wasn’t in a good mood. Alex had been ignoring him mostly the whole day. It probably had to do with the date. Why did he even ask? Is it so wrong he just wanted to feel romance and more than sex with Alex? He couldn’t help but want to feel like they were a normal couple. He felt bad for being invasive. He figured maybe if he sucked Alex off he’d stop being so mad at him. He’d hopefully do it after school. But Alex had no interest and talking to him, he just walked right past. It made tears almost wanna come from his eyes. Instead, they just looked glossy like a porcelain doll. 

Miles didn’t hear from Alex the entire afternoon. By the time it was 7:30 he was about to just cry himself to sleep. It wasn’t like Alex to do this to him. That’s what he got a text. It was from him. He mentally prepared himself for the haunting words, I want to break up with you. 

_Put on your nicest clothes. Come outside in 20. No explanations please help. Still mad at you_

Miles sighed. He got up and did so. Alex was still mad at him, what could he have done? And why was he putting on formal clothes? He felt like an idiot for falling into Alex’s trap but he couldn’t help it. That was his best friend. He’d do anything for him. He’d do anything for Alex, not to be too dramatic of course. So he hauled himself exactly 20 minutes after getting dressed. He had on very expensive clothes his dad had bought him for a party with his business colleagues. Miles walked downstairs. “Where are ya’ goin’?” His mum asked. “No clue. I’ll be with a friend, be back shortly.” He patted himself down making sure he had his wallet and his phone. Pauline bit her lip before shouting a “be safe!”. She didn’t wanna be super intrusive in his life she just was a little concerned.

He went outside to find Alex in his car. He stood outside bent down. Alex rolled the window open. He bit his lip, Miles looked so damn sexy. “Wanna tell me was’ goin’ on?” Miles asked. “Me dad has a thing. Get in.” Miles got in. Alex pulled out. “Ye wanna tell me why yer mad?” Miles asked adjusting his sleeves. He was wearing a dark blue button-down, a black tie, and black dress pants. Alex refrained from looking at him. He’d accidentally disclose his feelings of Miles’ extremely desirable attractiveness. 

Alex made sure to park in a lot a little far away from the restaurant so they’d have to walk. “Come on, out.” He said hastily. He opened Miles’ door for him. Miles shot him a glare that almost made Alex kiss him. As they walked down the street it took all of his strength not to just press their lips together, surely no one was looking. Alex had put some product on his hair so he looked rather professional. They walked in silence. Miles paid attention to the cars zooming by. He felt a sense of tranquility wash over him after getting a comforting smile from Alex. He knew he could fix whatever he’d done that provoked the older boy and made him aggravated.

“Here we are.” An extremely nice seafood place. Miles felt his breathing become shallow. The restaurant was so captivating. He opened the door. It was one of the nicest places he’d ever been to. “Reservation for Turner,” Alex said to the lady in front of them. She had her black hair in a tight bun. She had on maroon lipstick. “Ah yes, 8:00 come right this way.” She took them to a booth. Miles looked surprised. They both sat down. Miles didn’t make eye contact. “When’s yer dad gonna get ‘ere?” He asked Alex not looking up. He almost wanted to cry. He didn’t exactly understand why he did. Miles was very emotional and the fact that Alex was mad at him made him feel dejected and sad. He couldn’t bear looking up at him. The fact that they were in such a nice restaurant Miles would’ve loved to have taken Alex on a date in. He felt his eyes getting glossy again.

“Miles I lied,” Alex said. Miles looked up at him sniffling. “Miles why are you crying?” Alex asked immediately feeling awful. “Because yer mad at me.” He said as more tears came from his eyes. “I just need to use tha bathroom.” Miles got up and went into the men’s room. Alex followed. He felt so awful. He wanted it to be the perfect surprise he’d forgotten how emotional Miles could be. “Miles are you in there?” He heard more sobs that broke his heart. “Babe please come out so I can explain why I was upset.” He fidgeting. Miles unlocked the stall. “I look like such a baby,” Miles mumbled. “No, ye don’t. Mi we’re not ‘ere for me dad. We’re ‘ere because I planned a surprised date for ya. I-I didn’t think about how you’d feel I just wanted to distance myself until then. I dunno it’s stupid- I wanted t-to pretend to be mad and and...I’m sorry.” Alex said quietly. Miles didn’t say anything. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and brought him close. He laid his head on Alex’s chest. “I love ya...” Miles said quietly. “Now can you wash yer face and we can eat,” Alex suggested while smiling. Miles did so.

They sat back at their table. “Alex, how can you even afford a place like this?” Miles asked. “Eh it’s only about 40 per person and I ‘ave a lot of money saved up a-and I wanted to do something nice and-” He said as his hands began shaking. “Alex I love it is okay. I was just wonderin’.” Miles said laughing. Alex ordered shrimp and crab with white rice and beans. Miles got lobster. They talked about their day and flirted a little. After they ate Alex paid and they walked back to the car. Before getting in Miles made sure to thank Alex and kiss him. “Also one more thing before I take ye’ home.” He said chuckling. 

“Alex where are weeeee?” They’d been driving for about 15 minutes. He pulled into the drive-in movie theater. Miles had fallen asleep. He paid and pulled in. He got a good spot. He tapped Miles. He stirred. “Baby wake up.” He whispered. Miles opened his eyes. He covered his mouth and yawned. He looked up. He practically jumped. “I know ye have a thing for drive-in movies,” Alex said laughing. “Oh my god, I love ya! Is this the new Bond?!” Miles asked. Alex nodded still giggling. “Alex I love yaaaaa, so much. This is seriously so boss.” Alex had tears in his eyes. “‘Boss’.” He repeated still chuckling. “‘M serious. I love ya so much!” Miles said opening his window to hear better. Alex did the same. Miles laid his head on Alex’s lap and just looked up at the screen. “Aly can ye get me some candy,” Miles asked. They’d been about 30 minutes into the movie. “Please,” Miles said begging. He had his bottom lip stuck out. Alex couldn’t resist. “Fine.” Miles gave him a 5-pound note. 

Alex got out and walked to the concession stand. He found a small line which he decided to wait in. He bought Miles some Milk Duds and some M&Ms for himself. After he bought them he saw 6 people outside of their cars laughing and smoking. Shit, it was the lads. He walked past. “Alex?!” Jamie asked going over. “Oh hey didn’t erm see ye,” Alex said. “Why are ye so dressed up?!” He asked laughing. “Erm...I had a business fing with me dad.” I said shrugging. “Liar he had a date!” Alexa said laughing. She was intoxicated. “Erm no, I weren’t,” Alex asked shooting her a dirty look. “Who were ye on a date wif?!” Matt asked stumbling over. “None of ye lots business,” Alex said. “Stop being such a wanker and tell us!” Jamie said. “Goodbye Jamie.” He walked away quickly before Jamie could even follow him. He found his way back to the car. 

Miles was still watching the movie. “Good news and bad news.” He said quietly. “Wha?” Miles asked. “Good news is they had Milk Duds,” Alex said laughing. He handed them to Miles who thanked him. “Bad news is the lads are ‘ere.” He said sighing. “Shit...what do we do?” Miles asked. “Les watch the movie,” Alex suggested. After they watched the movie Alex drove them both back to Miles’. They had to sneak upstairs in fear of his mum seeing them both dressed up. Once they changed and showered Alex was very exhausted. “Mmm lemme suck ya...” Miles said rubbing Alex’s chest. He was laying down next to him. “Mmm too tired and full,” Alex mumbled. “No yer not,” Miles said quietly. He was right. “If ye really wanna be good to me. Lemme touch ya instead baby.” Alex said grabbing Miles's waist. “Mmmm okay. No objections.” Miles said giggling. 

Alex destroyed the space in between them. He missed Miles’ soft luscious lips. He would spend eternity kissing them if he could. He felt a feverish euphoria. He moved a hand up to Miles’ face and cupped it. Miles slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. He kissed him harder, his lips began to ache but he didn’t care. Alex grabbed Miles’ waist and brought it closer combining their two hard-ons. Miles groaned. Alex began kissing Miles’ neck. The makeup had washed off and he examined all the love bites he’d given Miles. He didn’t give him anymore he just kissed the soft and tender skin. He palmed Miles’ bulge and felt his hips move forwards against his hand. He heard soft whines and groans in his ear. He got on top of Miles. He stared down at the powerless boy. He had his wrists pinned. Miles bit his lip. He looked down at his legs there were squeezed together. His face turned red, Alex couldn’t tell though from the light. 

He moved himself down and began kissing Miles’ tender neck. He grabbed his hips and used his hand to pull them together causing their members to collide. Miles groaned. Alex pulled his shirt off. Miles stared at the older boy’s captivating bare chest. He gulped and looked back up. “Just want...y-yer cock.” Miles whispered. Alex smirked. “I can tell.” He said quietly. He pulled Miles’ shorts off hastily. He also helped the boy remove his shirt. He stared down at him. He played with the hem of Miles’ briefs. He watched the boy’s cock twitch underneath the mesh fabric. He used both hands to slide it down so Miles was now fully nude. Alex used his hand to lightly push the skin of Miles’ shaft up and down. “Al...” He whimpered. His hips moved back and forth. He then stopped he removed his pants and briefs. He got in between Miles’ legs. Miles grabbed something from the side of his bed. It was lube. “Fuck me until I cry,” Miles said. Alex did just that. 

*

Miles laid next to the boy breathless with tears staining his face. That was the best and messiest sex he’d ever had. He knew his arse would be killing him tomorrow but he didn’t care. He didn’t even think about the fact that his mum could probably hear him crying and moaning. He just wanted to feel like that forever. The pain and pleasure were impeccable.


End file.
